


Peep Show

by Nuggsmum



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, loki x tom hiddleston
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: This is just a little birthday present for one of my favorite Tumblr Bitches, who coincidently is a Bastard, not a Bitch :) I adore you either way!Happy Birthday @angelsseb I hope you had a great day! Sorry this is so short, I didn’t know it was your birthday until earlier today! Hope you enjoy my fumbling attempt at a little Tom/Loki action….. Ehehehe!





	Peep Show

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: m/m oral sex and stripping…. and bad writing….. Birthday smut!

 

 

The music was so loud, he could barely hear himself think.  
“I never should have agreed to come to this stag night! What if I’m seen in this place? I’ll never hear the end of it.” Tom thought, dodging a group of drunken, giggling females with bachelorette party written all over them. They were going on about lap dances. He pulled his baseball hat down, and his collar up. He chuckled to himself as they didn’t even give him a second glance.  
He turned down another hallway, trying to find his way back to the private room where his friends were. “Shit, this isn’t right.” He said, looking at the door at the end of the hallway. There was a purple sign, engraved with black letters.  
Peep Show ~ Privacy Guaranteed  
He raised his eyebrow at the sign, turning to go back the way he had come, when he heard the women’s laughter again, louder this time. Not thinking much about it, he opened the door and slipped inside. Shutting the door behind him, it sealed off the noise from the club, and silence enveloped him.  
It was dark, except for dim purple lights that framed the wall opposite him. Intrigued, he ventured further in to the small room. There was no furnishings other than a single, wooden chair, right in the middle of the room. Suddenly, a woman’s voice, rich, deep, strikingly beautiful, filled the tiny space.  
“Sit down, please.” She ordered.  
“I didn’t mean to come in here, I’m sorry. I’ll just be going. I just got turned around. I was just looking for my friends.” He replied, trying to turn the knob, finding the door locked.  
“I know what you are looking for.” She purred. “Thomas.”  
He turned and looked around the little room again. He couldn’t see any cameras. There was, in fact, nothing other than the chair.  
“How do you-” She cut off his question.  
“Sit, and I will give you what you want. What you crave.” She said.  
“I doubt it.” He muttered under his breath, but he sat in the chair. The woman chuckled lowly. Music began filtering into the tiny space, a slow, exotic beat. The wall in front of him split in the middle, half raising into the ceiling, the other half sinking into the floor. There was a glass wall in its place. Beyond the glass wall, there was a dark room. Fog swirled around the room, in the center, a metal pole. Tom laughed to himself. This was not what he craved.  
Out of the shadows, a tall figure emerged. Tom blinked several times, not believing his eyes. The figure stepped into the light filtering down around the pole. His golden helmet gleamed in the light. His leather and metal armor gleamed.  
“Loki…” Tom breathed. Mesmerized, he leaned forward and watched as Loki pulled his helmet off and shook out his long, raven black hair. He shed his long leather jacket and his boots. Slowly, he ran his fingers up his torso, pulling at the straps of his armor. He stared forward at the glass as he deliberately pulled out each long leather strap. He slipped the armor over his head, baring his pale chest.  
His lean muscles stood out in the dim light, the contrast of his black leather pants and his snow white skin was making Tom’s fingers tighten into fists. He wanted to touch him. As if he could hear his thoughts, Loki looked up at the glass that separated them and shook his head at Tom, a slight smile tugging at his lips.  
He grasped the pole and swung himself up and around it a few times. He slowly spun down the pole and twisted his legs, gripping it with his thighs. He danced up and down the pole, swaying to the hypnotic music. Tom absentmindedly ran his fingers along his own thighs, brushing his hand over the tight bulge in his jeans.  
Suddenly, the wall slid back into place. Groaning into the darkness, Tom ran his fingers though his hair in frustration. He sat back in the chair, trying to calm his thoughts before he had to leave the room. He sighed as he went to stand. A strong hand grasped his shoulder and pushed him back down into the chair.  
“Ah, Ah, Ah. I’m not finished with you yet, mortal.” Came the smooth voice in his ear. Tom looked over his shoulder into the stunning green eyes. Still holding his shoulder, Loki walked around to the front of Tom and stood in front of him, looking down.  
Running his long finger along his jawline, Loki leaned into him, sliding his lithe frame down Tom’s own. He kissed his neck and unbuttoned his shirt as his went, licking and nipping his chest. Tom groaned, leaning back in the chair.  
Loki reached his belt and unfastened it. He slid his fingers under the waist of his jeans. Tom drew in a sharp breath as Loki grasped him and pulled his cock free of his pants. Loki began stroking him, watching his reaction closely. Tom gripped the seat of the chair, his teeth clenched and his eyes rolling back in pleasure.  
Loki chuckled lightly. He leaned forward and swirled his tongue around the tip of Tom’s erection. Tom gasped at the cool wetness, and swore under his breath. Loki smiled and took him fully into his mouth. Flattening his tongue against him, he moved his head up and down and sucked at Tom’s cock, swirling his tongue around the tip with every stroke.  
Moaning in ecstasy, Tom reached for Loki’s head and twined his fingers into his raven hair, bucking up into his hungry mouth. It didn’t take long for him to be on the verge.  
“Ah, shit. I’m gonna cum!” He ground out, trying to pull Loki’s head away. Loki bore down on him, sucking even harder. Tom cried out as he felt the release wash over his, spilling himself down Loki’s cool throat.  
Loki lapped him clean, tenderly kissing him as he did so. He stood, a small smile playing at his lips. Tom sat back in the chair, out of breath, feeling like he had just run five miles.  
“That was amazing…. Can I see you again?” He asked, reaching for Loki’s hand.  
“Shhhh…” Loki whispered. The lights went out. Just as suddenly, they came back on. He was alone.  
Tom stood from the chair, looking around the room, but there was no where someone could be hiding. Shaking his head, he adjusted his clothes and pulled his hat back on, preparing to exit the room. Just as his hand rested on the door handle, the woman’s voice filled the room again.  
“I told you I knew what you desired.” She said, and Tom could swear he heard a smirk in the voice. Giving a salute and pulling his jacket up at the neck, he pulled open the door.


End file.
